


Something Beautiful

by gabstar



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Growth, Kissing, Lovers, Through the Years, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:06:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabstar/pseuds/gabstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love was never kind to Asami Sato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Beautiful

  

                Love was never kind to Asami Sato.

                First love was her mother. Love was cut down in the middle of the night, in the middle of her home, in the middle of her life. Clothes strewn, wedding ring torn from her finger, hair disarray, lipstick smeared, chest bruised and unmoving. She was the disfigured, empty shadow of her mother but Asami sobbed and clung to her anyway. She plead for her to wake up. Or perhaps that Asami herself would wake up, that somehow this was all just a twisted dream and it’d be over and forgotten in the morning.

                Neither happened.

 

                Next love was betrayal. Love was her father going against everything he ever claimed to believe, tearing everything they had ever made together apart. Love was standing on the sidelines watching Mako fall in love with another girl. Love was crying, abandoned, left with broken companies, broken trusts, broken relationships, broken everything.

                She tries to fix it. She’s good at fixing things. But love doesn’t have wires or gears or knobs. Love was something much deeper, something much more complicated.

                Asami didn’t have the heart to try and figure it out.

 

                And then love was beautiful.

               Love was the girl whose eyes glowed, avatar state or not. Love was the girl who made her laugh, the girl that was strong and soft. Love was the girl who never stopped trying. The girl who couldn’t drive, who couldn’t abandon people who needed her, who couldn’t let other people take the fall for her. Love was the girl who seemed so otherworldly, like something of a fairytale, but still thought Asami was the brilliant one.

               Love was _Korra. Korra, Korra, Korra, Korra_ , why bother with pet names when all Asami needed was her name?

               This is the name Asami mouths as she trails kisses up Korra’s stomach, to the soft curve of her breast. Korra laughs.

               “That tickles!” Korra clutches her bare stomach.

                Asami gives her a wry grin, leaning toward her. “The Avatar, Master of All Four Elements, link between two worlds, ticklish?”

                Korra meets Asami in a sweet kiss.

               “I’m still human,” Korra mutters.

                Asami hums in agreement. Korra was very human. Warm and tender, tasting like salt and sweat, smelling like rain, and kissing like she’s been doing it all her life. Korra was very human; Korra was very hers.

               

                Asami forgot that humans break too.    

                Love was the girl who shattered. Too much in too little time. Love was the girl Asami held through the drags of healing. Love was the girl she dressed, and bathed, and curled up against at night. Love was holding her hand until her fingers were numb. She pushed her love in a wheelchair, and kissed every inch of her love’s deadweight legs. But she knew it wasn’t enough. It was never enough.

                She refused to give up though. If love was going to be unforgiving, she was going to be unforgiving right back. She would love Korra without mercy. She would love Korra until either the universe broke or she did.

               “I don’t think you should come,” Korra says.

                Asami wavers. She spills the tea all along the table tops and the brown seeps in to the rug below her feet.

               “Come where?”

               “To the South Pole, for my healing.” Korra’s chair is turned away from her, to the window. The sunshine will be good for you, Asami had said.

                Asami lowers the teapot carefully, shakily.

                “I know you want to come,” Korra says. “But I think I need to do this alone.”

                _You think you need to do everything alone._

                 Asami lets a few heavy moments pass by.

                 “If that’s what you need.”

 

                  Republic City was a paradox. It was home, the place she’d always called home, but it didn’t feel like home. It felt incomplete. She thought putting the city back together would help. But the real damage was the empty place at her side that Korra had left behind. She would be sketching in her bedroom sketching road designs and catch herself looking to her left to ask a missing Korra for input. She would cut the ribbon to a new opened section of the city and scan the crowd for a face that wasn’t there. She would order Korra’s favorite flavor of smoothie to remember what her mouth tasted like after dates.

                  But she was happy. Designing, building, growing. Her love was far away, but she would come back, Asami told herself, Korra would come back to her.

                 When days were dark, when design plans fell apart, when letters from her father piled up on the floor, she would doubt. She would doubt her Korra. She would doubt love and life and everything in between.

                 But Asami decided doubt was good for her. Doubt made nothing certain, made her work and wait for every good thing she had. She built back what was broken. She remade her name, she made herself a beacon for industry, innovation, invention. She threw herself into what she did one-hundred-and-ten-percent because that’s who she was. Fate and destiny had decided her life would be hard, but they hadn’t decided what she would do with it.

                 Looking back on her work, Asami decided the only love she needed was from herself.

 

                But still, she thought. Korra was a good love too.

                She wraps her arms around Korra, and it’s like three years never happened. _Korra, Korra, Korra._ She wants to rememorize the curves of Korra’s muscle, coat every inch of her in lipstick, tug on her fresh-cut hair until Korra moans and falls apart in her hands. She cups Korra’s face in her hands and drinks her in. Korra.  

                “I missed you,” she says.

                “I missed you too,” Korra echoes back. “I missed you so much.”

                Korra hesitates. Her fingers pausing before they link in Asami’s hair.

 “I love you,” she says. 

                They jumble their way home. Stopping to kiss every place Asami missed Korra, hugging and tugging each other forward. Asami is grateful to lock the door behind her and strip themselves helpless, falling into each other was if they’d never been apart.

                After a thousand kisses,  after a million sweet seconds, after something beautiful, Asami whispers the three syllables back.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy here's my introspection on what Korra and Asami's relationship would have been like through Asami's eyes.... Hope you liked it! Feedback would be amazing and make my day!


End file.
